A Piece of Cake
by Huggable Companion Cube
Summary: Beckett is planning Castle's surprise birthday party, and all it's fun and shenanigans. In all the commotion, she forgets to get him a present, but Beckett realizes the one thing Castle really wants for his birthday: her.


**A/n****: Inspired by the last slice of birthday cake I found in my fridge yesterday. This is my first full on multi-chapter story, so please be kind... All suggestions are welcome. I promise not to forget the story, and I hope to update it regularly. Oh... if you've seen **_**Sixteen Candles**_** it'll start out like that sorta... but... oh who cares, ughh just read it...**

**Have fun. Enjoy!**

**H.C.C.**

**PS: The rating may change as the story goes on, so if you notice its change to 'T' or something, don't be alarmed.. I'm just paranoid.  
><strong>

A Piece of Cake

Chapter 1: _Suspicions  
><em>

General POV: 

It was odd. He took a deep breath, trying to comprehend the situation.

Richard Castle wasn't exactly used to people shying away from his presence.

Maybe that was why, walking into the 12th that morning something had felt, well- _different_. In fact his ego was a bit injured when people didn't flock to him. He didn't expect it here of course, but still he was _hurt_. Castle didn't except cheering or anything, but it was a bit off-putting since it _was_ his birthday. Not exactly a national holiday but still- no recognition? He wasn't greeted warmly, like he usually was, he'd receive maybe a head nod or a wave, but most of those walking past gave the author nothing more than a two-second glance. It wasn't the most important thing in the world, but he _was_ _another year_ older... didn't that count for something? Even his favorite detective gave him a strangely sour 'good morning'. It was odd, and left a bad taste in his mouth. What was her problem?

Had she forgotten what day it was? Did she or anyone really care if it was his birthday? Castle grumbled over these thoughts as he took a seat next to her desk- his usual spot.

"Morning KB..." He set her coffee in front of her, with a smile, oddly hoping to get her attention- maybe just a second of a glace or a smile- but he got neither. She took the coffee in both hands and sipped it thankfully, and heartily.

"Oh, hey Castle," Kate didn't look up. She kept on typing; only audibly acknowledging him.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked, in a sort of quick whisper, hoping to drum up some kind of recognition of the date on the calendar. Kate ignored my question, and quickly typed something into her computer. "Oh look,"

He perked up... maybe she'd remembered!

She turned the monitor around so he could see. "Oh look here. There's something. It's December 15th right? Yeah- It's National Cupcake Day." Beckett pointed to a little blurb on the Yahoo! homepage. A guy in a cupcake costume was waving at passing cars. It was kind of funny- he didn't look like a very happy little pastry, holding up a peppy sign sharing the news: 'Happy National Cupcake Day. Come get a free taster at Belle's...' He didn't finish reading it, Kate pulled the monitor back into its previous position. That was something he guessed, but sadly other than the date, it didn't have anything to do with the day he came into the world.

"Becks... well that can't be right,"

"It is."

His heart sank. "What is it again-?"

"-National..._Cupcake_... Day. An entire day dedicated to the humble, sweet and tooth ruining snack."

"Oh. Interesting," Castle looked at his hands, following its lines with his eyes. "It doesn't say anything else. Nothing about someone who's important, something about their birthday perhaps?"

"Nope, none that I know of."

Kate sent him a quick glance from behind her monitor.

His heart sank deeper into his chest. It cracked a bit took. Not even Beckett? The woman he loved so much had remembered? He would have even accepted the allotted amount of punches in the shoulder to commemorate his birthday- like his friends did when he was a little boy. Maybe a well-thought out muffin basket. Not even a 'Happy Birthday' hug? Didn't he deserve something small like that? He'd been leaving subtle hints to them for a week and a half, mentioning it in casual conversations, on sticky notes he'd leave on Beckett's chair even one he'd firmly planted on her forehead when she'd discarded the others. He sighed... 'I guess no one cares.' Castle mused quietly, getting up from his spot, and looking over the whiteboard covered in pictures as usual. Taking in all the notes across the board, he sighed again. As he walked off, out of sight, Beckett bit her lip. She felt bad, but quickly reminded herself 'not to worry all would be forgiven later.

"Another year older I guess..." He muttered softly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

In the background, out of Castle's view, Kate Beckett was searching through her iPhone's contacts. It didn't take long to find who she'd been looking for.

_Alexis Castle_.

She touched the name, typing out and sending a text message, which she forwarded to four others receivers. Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, and Castle's mother Martha. Their numbers had been a staple of her calling appetite the past week. They were all part of the plan. The group of his friends and family had been scheming deviously for weeks, making sure the surprise party was perfect in every way. They'd met secretly; they'd texted each other, called and emailed the details throughout the group- all of it orchestrated by a combination of Martha and Alexis' party planning and organizing skills and Beckett's skills at confusing and distracting their lovable author. It was all set; every minute of his birthday was planned so that the party was a complete surprise.

This was only the beginning. The first wave of defense.

Phrase one had been put into operation. Operation: Keep-Castle-Distracted-So-He-Doesn't-Notice-Anything-or-Realize-They're-Setting-Their-Trap. It was also referred to in simplified terms as Operation: _Candy_, since candy is one of the things that often distracts five-year-old children, which Castle is often referred as. It was Beckett's idea.

She smirked behind the brightly lit screen. Kate watched him intently, making note of the way he grumbled about (a rare sight for the author) in front of the murder board taking in all its sights; for future birthday related references of course. Kate smiled; hopefully, she'd be able to count off many more birthdays with him. She smiled quickly, but let it fade quickly before any passers-by notice her thoughtful grin. Kate kept the nostalgic thought to herself, storing in her memory bank.

Castle leaned back on the balls of his feet, rocking, and with his hands in his pockets, sucked into the case's details like a well-adjusted sponge. His eyes flicked from caption to caption, deep in some kind of out of this world scheme- as usual. Castle was muttering like some kind of mentally imbalanced person, leaning back and forth to himself.

"Happy Birthday to me... mhhhmm another year older..."

She didn't think he'd take being forgotten like that so harshly. Oh well, Kate thought. Tonight they'd make it up to him.

There was just one thing left for her to do. To figure out what the hell she was going to give him; the guy who had everything. Stupidly Kate had neglected to search for a present in all the hubbub and party planning. She leaned back into her chair, and shuffled through her case files. She'd think of something.

**A/n****: Is it good? Do you like it? **

**Next chapter is in the works. But please, children, be patient. I do have a life... oh who am I kidding. I have no social life... I'll probably find myself combing the next chapter for spelling errors for days before having the courage to publish it. But... you know. Be patient. I'm a picky one, quite picky about certain things you know. **

**Love and kisses,**

**H.C.C. **

**Feel free to tell me what you think. **


End file.
